Heating up
by Bookie2797
Summary: The sequel to Dangers goes around. Now the Team goes to miami, but not for business but for pleasure. That right folks, vacation time for the team. While it heating up both inside and outside, will JJ and Emily get past their kidnapping and will they tell each other their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the wait. I like to relax between story. This is the sequel of Danger goes around. You don't have to go back and read it, but I recommend it. I try to update more often but, life gets in the way. (Shrugging my shoulder). Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

Earlier that morning...

_Emily was just wanted to comfort JJ for a moment before they tried to escape when she hears ""F.B.I, FREEZE," Looking up, she looks at James pointed a gun at them. Putting JJ body behind hers, she takes the bullet and goes down._

_Emily feels cold. Wow, she thought "this what it must feel to be dying". Looking at JJ, she speaks, "You so beautiful."_

_JJ, shocked at the admission replied back," You are too but you need to save your strength." Lowering her head, she places a gently kiss on her forehead then on her noses, finally her mouth._

_"Okay EMTs are here," Morgan says, glad that through this they finally man up and kiss._

_"You have the worst timing," Emily laugh through her pain._

_JJ smiles. _

_The EMTs take both women to the hospital._

* * *

Present time

After getting check out by the doctor, JJ has bruises on her neck and face. A split lip and one black eye. Her shoulder been dislocated from the fall and multiple other bruises on her body from the bat. Two ribs been cracked,one broken.

Signing out AMA, she goes to the waiting room for Emily. Having flew down to make sure her furry friends are okay, Garcia try to get JJ to go to the hotel and rest.

"JJ, you need to lay down and rest that gorgeous body of yours," thinking that drugging her and drag her to the hotel would be a better idea.

"Garcia, I fine and I promise I rest up," Sitting down and closing her eyes JJ said, "See resting."

"But wouldn't it be better if you had something soft to sleep on," Garcia says.

"Garcia, I promise as soon as we heard from Emily, you can take me to the hotel,"JJ says just wanting some peace.

"Deal, but it you so much as think of sneaking off, I get my chocolate god to carry you to the hotel."

"Fine," JJ pouts.

Three hours later, the team got there and still haven't got word of Emily. All them are pacing, but Reid, who is them jumps, when a doctor said, "Is there an Agent Jareua."

**(Woooo,cliff hanger but I thought I be nice to you all so without further ado.)**

Snapping out of her thought process, JJ stands and limps over to where the doctor is standing. The team follows closely.

"Er, yes, Emily Prentiss was admitted for a gunshot to the shoulder and we fix that up. The bullet didn't hit any major organ, so she be just fine. She did lose a lot of blood, so don't be startled when you see her. She will be in a sling for a while. Now her head injuries are what we are on about. It look like the person who shot her, hit her head a lot. She has a concussion and has respond well to the test we been giving her, but it looks like she lost so parts of her memory," He finished up with a small smile.

Frowning JJ said," What parts?"

The doctor start to speaks but interrupted by Reid who says," She has short-term memory loss. She could just forgot something small and unimportant or she could have forgotten something big as her name or birthday. Doctor..."

"Harris," he replied.

"Yes Doctor Harris, did you ask if she can remember her name." Reid says.

"Yes, I have and I also ask for her date of birth as well as who are her mother and father is. She also remember all of you and have ask to see you."

"Thank you Doctor, can we go back there," JJ said restlessly.

"You may, but try not to upset her." Smiling, he goes to a nurse and walks away.

The nurse leads them to Emily's room and they all look in.

**Thanks whoever has read this and I try to update as soon as possible.**

**Reviews and Ideas on what she forgot. **


	2. Chapter 2

Looking in, Emily was prompt up and watching tv. Looking a little pale, she smile at them as they walked in.

"Well look what the cats brought in," a nurse said while wrinkling her nose.

"I heard that and I get you back, Selena," laughing at her friend.

JJ look between the two women and asks, "do you know each other?"

"Old Emily here was a good friend back in the day," The nurse named Selena said.

"I ain't that old," Emily said scowling at her.

"Sure, anyways when Emily ever got herself in some trouble. I always try to be assigned to her. She doesn't like hospital and try to get herself out even if she needs to be check out," Selena smiles in memory of one time Emily broke a finger and insisted that she was fine. Being a nurse, she knew that its broken and order Emily to the hospital. Never could said no to her she went but not without protest.

"You make it sound like I get in trouble everyday," Emily mutters.

"Honey, you do," patting Emily on the head like a father would do to his daughter, she checked her clocked. "Well, I need go, I see you later troublemaker." Kissing Emily forehead, she left with a wave.

JJ narrowed her eyes a little at this Selena when she use the endearment "Honey," now she gritting her teeth when Selena kisses her Emily.

_Woah_, she thought, _My Emily, where did that come from? _Shocked at her possessiveness, she looks at the other people in the room and see if they noticed anything.

"Hey guys," moving to get off the bed. JJ rushed forward. "Woah, where do you think you going?"

"I going to go find that doctor and leave." Emily says through her teeth. Moving has pull at her stitches.

"You need to stay and rest and let the doctor handle you," Pushing Emily down onto the bed, she grabs Emily hand and squeeze.

"But Jen, I don't want to...," making an adorable pout face, she looks in JJ eyes. Mistake #1

"Emily, do it for me, please," JJ pout back to her. Emily looks toward Morgan to find him grinning. Mistake #2. Morgan will probably tease her later.

Emily looks back at JJ and looks down at her lips. Mistake #3.

"Fine, I stay to make you happy," Emily grunts out.

"Thank you," Kissing her on the cheek.

Blushing, Emily looks toward the guys and asks, "So, who was he?"

Hotch steps forward and explain.

"His name was James Goans. He wanted to make the perfect killer, but his ex-girlfriend gave up his son to adoption. She was beaten and press charges. He was taken into jail and when he got out started again."

Emily nods, "When do you want my statement?"

"When the detective stops by," Hotch says.

Yawning, she stretches. Emily lays back down and still holding JJ hands give it's a squeeze.

"Okay, as much as I love us all together in this room...alive. I think the woman needs to rest and JJ need to rest also." Garcia pronounced it like talking in front of a class.

All nodding and sayings Get well soon to the girls, the guys leave.

JJ paused before standing up, but is stop by a hand.

"Hey, where you going?" Emily mumbles to JJ.

"Hotel," JJ said.

"Stay, please."

Looking at Garcia, she said,"I promise Garcia that I go to the hotel and rest."

"You can do that here and don't you need to be here anyways." Emily frowns in memory of them both getting hit with the bat.

Garcia speaks up by the door, "JJ stay, she right, you signed out AMA and you need to be close to medical treatment." Garcia says.

"Okay," Sitting down in the chair next to the bed. She squeeze Emily hands once again.

"I explain to the Emily' nurse, that you need to be checked on too," Getting up, she leaves the two alone.

Emily looks at JJ and says "You signed out AMA."

Nodding JJ takes a deep breaths , she wince in pain,"Yeah I did, but I did it because I wanted see you."

"Don't you need some meds," Emily says concerned.

"I didn't get it filled out yet and I be fine, I took some Advil," JJ face is scrunched up in pain.

"Why don't you lay down with me then?" Emily gestured to the bed.

Getting up slowly, the Advil has run out, she collapse on the side of the bed in pain.

"Ow," JJ said, turning on her back, she breathes in and out slowly like when she about to use her gun.

"Okay, just rest now Jennifer," Emily whisper out.

JJ falls asleep fast because of the pain she in.

Emily presses the nurse button, she waits.

Selena comes in and check the machines. "What wrong Emily?"

"It not me, JJ was taken with me and I don't know all her injuries but could you get her doctor to give her something. She passes out from the pain, she was in just moving to lay down," Emily says rubbing JJ arm for comfort.

"Sure, I get right on that, but in the meanwhile what about you get some rest." Selena said.

"Okay, thanks sel," Closing her eyes, she heard Selena whisper, "Si prende cura di lei, Emily. Perché io posso sentire l'amore nei suoi occhi."

That was the last thing Emily heard before she fell asleep holding JJ hand.

**That was so sweet. Anyways, how mad do you think JJ going to be in the morning. Who wondering what Selena said. Brownie points to the one who figures out the language. And last thing who wondering who I going to pair Garcia up with.**

**Review like crazy if you wanna.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, you guys went crazy. Brownie points to Shezfriend for figure out the language and meaning, even though you coulda have google it. ;) I made a mistake though, it was supposed to be "You take care of her, Emily. Because I can feel the love in **_**her **_**eyes." Whoops. Anyways forgive me for mistake. **

**Anyways on with the story...**

JJ woke feeling a bit drowsly. Panickly, she sits up and is instanclty pull back down by the brunette.

_"How did I end up here?," _she thought. Looking around, she saw that Emily had a arm around her. Her left arm was on JJ stomach, rubbing circles softly.

Sitting up slowly, the hand on her stomach clenches into a fist and started to tug her back down. Emily moans softly and put her lips to JJ neck. JJ froze in place.

"Jennifer," Emily whisper and started make trails of kisses up JJ's neck. She paused a second, then continue towards her lips.

JJ breathing get deep and her eyes darkenends as Emily kisses a pathway toward her lips.

"GOOD MORNING, my lovies and how are you this morning?" Garcia was so busy putting down the flowers and ballons, that she didn't notice what was happening on the bed.

Emily eyes flew open at Garcia's _good mornings _and noticed where her lips are. She pulls back and doesn't look at JJ at all and saids, "Doing, just fine until you walk in, carried half a store."

"Oh, Emily, it was just a quater of the store," grinning cheekliy at Emily.

Emily smiles and finally takes a glance at JJ.

JJ, meanwhile was trying to control her body from pushing Garcia out of the room and taking Emily right , she got up as a doctor came in the door.

"Miss. Jareua, lay back down and get comfy. Its looks like you need to stay in the hospital," the doctor saids with a angry scowl.

"But I sign out AMA," JJ responds folding her arms and starting to have bearly visions.

"Yeah, you did but I sign you back in with a different doctor to take care of your injuries," Looking down at the paper, he starts listed off them. Lets see, Spilt lip, black eye, shoulder been dislocated, cracked ribs and one is broken. There's more too." Doctor saids catching JJ before she fell to the ground.

"Nurse, we need help in here," the doctor put two fingers on JJ pulse point and relive a sign that she still alive.

Selena pushes in another bed. Lining it up to Emilys, she and the doctor lifts JJ onto.

"Plug her in the machine and have the IV running," the doctors saids, while checking JJ vital with his stethoscope.

Garcia and Emily are sitting on the bed listening to the doctor help her friend, when Emily suddenly stands up and grips the rails for support and walked to the where JJ is standing,"Is she going to be okay."

"Emily, its looks like what the doctor was telling her upset her, tie that in with the pain, I surprise she got out of bed with hurting." Her friend Selena, lays a arm on Emily's shoulder for comfort.

"Yeah, looks like it, she going to be fine, if she can stay in the bed and rest. I also need you to get on the bed to rest also. I come by later to check on your subborn friend here and see if you can be release from here." The doctor saids while looking down at his papers and leaving the room.

Emily goes to JJ bed and pull up a chair,holding her hand. "Wake up, mi amor" Kissing her on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up again, JJ's head felt like it about to explode. Last thing she remember was Emily kissing her. "_Wait, what did I just remember",_ Looking out the windows, its dark. _How long have I been asleep? _Going back, she remember that it was mid-afternoon. _Hmmm, that solves that._

Looking around once more, she sees that Emily is in the chair next to her, holding her hand. Behind her was Garcia on the bed snoring softly. Emily was laying her head down on the bed beside her with one hand holding her hand and the other on her stomach.

The door opening is what brought her attention off of Emily's serene face. It was Emily's friend Selena, who was also a nurse. She was dress in her nurse scrubs and was busy looking around the machines to not notice that JJ awake. She had black hair, its look like, and it was tie in a bun. She was as tall as she was and looks to have green eyes.

Selena move toward JJ and notice that she was awake.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Putting her hand on JJ forehead, she check for any fevers.

"I'm fine," JJ said while looking up and down her body. It seems that Selena works out daily because you can see the tone to her muscles and the tan of the sun.

Selena looks at her eyes and shakes her head,"Stop being stubborn, I have known Emily long enough to know when she hurting and you are no different. Let me take care of you, so you can get out of here Sì."

Rolling her eyes, JJ asks,"Fine, whats wrong with me?"

Selena pause for a second and then walk over to Emily. Shaking her awake, she says,"Hey amico, wake up." Still shaking her, Emily grumbles and roll over, pulling JJ's pillow underneath her and putting it over her head. JJ's headache got a bit worser.

"Emily, come on, wake up, I have coffee," Emily bolts straight and says, "Coffee." Instantly, she is hit with some pain.

"No, that was to wake you up, now go to your own bed and sleep. The place that you was in was not healthy for you body." Selena says sternly.

Selena helps Emily to her bed,"Cara, you need to take better care of yourself,"

Grumbling something about _"taking care of her" _and_ "I need my coffee now", _was heard from the brunette as she settle in the bed besides Garcia.

"What are you guys doing up anyways." Now partly awake, she notice that JJ is looking at her also.

"We're just talking and you looked like you needed to be reposition." Selena says taking the pillow Emily stole from JJ and helping JJ re-situate herself.

"Sorry about the pillow JJ," Emily says not really sorry at all.

"Its okay, but Selena, can you answer my question now." JJ says staring at the black-haired nurse.

"I get the doctor," with that she left the room.

The two conscious women looks at each in the darken room.

**Hmmmm, Whats wrong with JJ? Well do you guys like it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers, sorry for not updating sooner, but life threw me a bone.**

**Anyways on with the story,**

In Rossi office, Erin Strauss and David Rossi are arguing with each other. Rossi wanted a two weeks vacation for the team and Strauss is not budging.

"Erin, we need some down time or we going end up missing something," argue Rossi. Strauss was the BAU Chief and she handle all the vacation time and brass.

"What if we have a national security issues and we need the best of the best. You will all be scattered and I can't afford to wait til your Agents get back from whatever vacations." Strauss said while crossing her arms over a chest. She wanted the BAU team to have a break but crime never stops and she believe that Agent Hotchner and his team are the best. She may not like Agent Prentiss because she wouldn't become her mole in the past but, over time she has come to respect Hotch 's decisions.

"Agents Prentiss and Jareau need comp time anyways. We be down two agents and what better way to heal with is family." Rossi almost yells back. He understands why Strauss is so hesitate, but they needed this. Reid been muttered profiles in his sleep. Morgan is pounding the punching bag to shreds. Hotch is stoic as ever and Garcia been losing her color in clothes. He wanted to sit down and relax with some good wine. JJ been staying all night to work and who knows what Emily been doing.

Erin Strauss wasn't the best mother to her children growing up, but they had good times. The look in Rossi's eyes was one of concern and love for his teammates. She knew where he coming from, she herself been worried for some time of how much the case load been effecting the team. She takes a deep breath and said in a calm voice,"If you can all vacation together, then I ask the director if you all can take a two-weeks stand down." And with that she left the room.

David Rossi just smiles and get a wineglass out of his desk. Pouring him some, he muses for ideas. Getting one, his smiles gets bigger and he heads to the hospital.

* * *

The door openings once again and a doctor comes striding in, come to stand in front of JJ with Selena behind him.

"Miss. Jareau, lets see here, oh yeah, it nothing serious but it that you are seriously overwork and you not eating and sleeping enough. You seem to be a workaholic and I understand your jobs responsibilities. You also haven't eaten much so you're lacking nourishment. We get you some food. One last question is your job stressful?" The doctor says looking at JJ's tired face.

JJ look over at Emily, then back at the doctor,"Yes, my job is stressful."

"Yes, I see, you are a FBI Agent?" The doctor heard there were two FBI agents in, but he didn't know he treated them.

JJ nods and try to raise up from the bed. Winces from the pain from her shoulder wound, she ease up on her hospital gown to see a bandage stretch across her left shoulder. Looking back up, her headache seems to ease when she looks at Emily. Breathing in, she notice some soreness to her rib area.

Nodding in thought, the doctor move toward JJ and pushes her back to lay down, "You need to eat then get some sleep, we lets you go if you have an appropriate caretaker." Turning to Emily he says, "Miss. Prentiss..."

"Its Agents Doctor, and when can I get release?" Emily eyes look away from JJ when the doctor turn toward her.

"Oh yes, excuse me Agent Prentiss and you to Agent Jareau, but it seem as you also need an appropriate caretaker be taken home. The bullet to you shoulder seem been healing well and the head injuries seem to be okay. You going to feel a slight soreness but I have a feeling you heal nice." He gives a warm smiles before shaking each agents hands and left.

Selena walks up to Emily, giving her a hug, "Sono contento che ti sia amore va bene, ora riposare e mangiare la vostra colazione."

"Grazie, and you look better with the haircut." Emily says bringing a hand to Selena hair and stroking it.

"Grazie too, Now rest up amico and you can get out of here." Selena says sternly to Emily for hopes that she one day listen.

"Sì, Sel and don't worry too much we be just fine," with that, Selena walks out the door.

Emily looks to JJ, then remember that she was kiss her. _"Crap, I hope I didn't screw up us being friend, maybe she won't remember," _she thought.

What Emily doesn't know that while she talking to Selena, JJ was remembering the feeling of Emily lips on her neck. She flashes back to last night when she kiss Emily after being shot and then Emily responding with _"You have the worst timing." _Maybe Emily does feel something for her.

JJ was about to talk when the door opens and in walks a smiling Rossi with a wine glass in his hand.

**I feel like they keep getting interrupted, but no sweat, next chapter they will finally have more than two minutes alone.**

**Review are what keep me going.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now I said that I was going to give the two ladies a little alone time but this chapter just got away from me but I pinky promise the next chapter. A Bookie never lets someone down with a pinky promise.**

**Anyways on with the story...**

Rossi immediately feels like he interrupted something important but his genius idea made him too excited to care. He thought about for about thirty mins. before going to Strauss and getting her to agree to the idea. After that, he headed to the hospital to ask their if they wanted to go. Strauss was very strict on it. If they didn't want to go, to stay in the area.

"Morning girls, how are you on this bella mattina?" Rossi said slipping in his accent.

"A bela mattin what?" JJ looked dumbfounded.

"He said "beautiful morning" and Rossi, look where I am and look outside, nothing about this morning was beautiful."

Slightly hurt by Emily comment, JJ says," Ignore her Rossi she just grumpy, because she have to stay here longer."

Scared that something went wrong he asks,"Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Di...did anything happened? I have to stay in this hospital a bit longer and rest. I have to eat hospital food," Emily says sourly.

Chuckling because he finally gets it,"You know Emily, you could just ask. I am more than happy doing it."

"Really you would," Emily faces lighted up.

"Yeah, I checked you out if you need me too and for a special treat, I get you guys lunch but first I had a proposal I like to present."

In a better mood than before Emily eagerly nods her while JJ shake her head in amusement at her.

"Let me call the rest of the team here while you wake Garcia." Rossi pulls out his phone and called them there.

Emily completely forgot about Garcia, so turning over she start to shake her friend awake.

"NO, I don't want to get up." more shaking "I too tired for that yet, I need some food before we do it again" Amused looks get shot across the room on each other. Emily shakes harder, "DEREK MORGAN IF YOU DON'T LET ME REST FOR A MINUTE, I WILL WIPE YOUR BANKS ACCOUNTS" Garcia gets up and turns around watching her boss and two best friends laughing likes maniacs. Blushing fire-truck red she points a finger at them, glaring, "One word that this get out and I wipe all your banks account and put naked photos of each of you across the BAU."

Still laughing, JJ gasps out,"And how will you manage that. I never took naked photos."

Grinning evilly, "Photoshop"

That shut all the laughter out until 2 minutes later in walks Derek Morgan. One glance at him sends all three back into uncontrollable laughter, even Garcia join in.

"What so funny?" Morgan says with both eyebrows shot up in the air.

"Nothing," said all four of them simultaneously then couldn't help it, laugh again.

* * *

20 minutes later, after much fun and laughter, all the team members has arrived. Hotch has brought Jack because he was with him when he got the call. Rossi explained why they are all together.

"This morning I went to Strauss for a request. That request was for a two-week stand down for the team. Strauss didn't want us to be separated if we are needed for something. I told her if we went on a vacation together would she mind us being out of the state. She okay it. Now I ask you, do you guys want to go somewhere out of the state with me."

"Where would we be going?" Hotch asks. He has a wife and a kid to take care of.

"This is where my genius idea come in. I had this house in Miami, Florida. It got 10 rooms and 5 bathrooms, big kitchen with a large table for all of us and then some. Its got a private beach and a bar. Wine cellar, a hot-tub, and video games. A full library and a family with a large flat screen, so are you guys in." Grinning at the looks on all the team members faces.

Somebody spoke up behind the group, "Emily, if you don't accept, I will kill you." Walking in view was Selena."Nice to meet you all" Shaking all the team members hands.

Hotch look thoughtful for a moment then said, "Let me check with Hailey," taking Jack with him both talking to each other excitedly they left to make the call.

"PARTY, I'm in," Morgan says with a smile so big that it made Garcia blush.

"No parties" Rossi growl.

"Well, we still be having fun without the parties," Says Morgan still grinning like he got his favorite toy

"Did I hear library, I in, but what do you have in this library of yours," Reid speak up beside JJ's bedside.

"Plenty enough that it take a year to finished and some are different languages," Rossi describes.

"With Reid, he be done in a week," Morgan tease.

"Okay, I'm in also," Reid speaks again then goes back to the book he reading.

"If Morgan promises to take off his shirt at least a day, then I'm in," Garcia beam at them.

"I promise ,baby girl."After that, Morgan leans down and whisper in her ear. Nobody knows what said but guess can be may from Garcia blushing face and Morgan smug grin.

Emily also says she in if ,very dramatically, _ever_ get out of this hospital. She got sold when he talked about the wine cellar.

Selena holds up so papers, "You can thank me later but you are busted out and in my care until you heal."

Emily shoot up and hug Selena so fast, everyone jumped. Emily was halfway back in her bed when she looks at JJ. "Did you get any release papers for JJ."

Selena holds up another piece of paper, "Also in my care until you find someone else to take care of you or until you are healed."

Everyone in the room about have heart attacks, how fast JJ got up. Hotch walks back in the room. " Hailey said she in if she get shotgun for the ride."

"This is the last surprise for you and you must name one child you get after me, I got a private jet waiting." Rossi says impressed by the noise Garcia just let out.

"Hey JJ, you still haven't answered." Reid says bringing himself out of his books once again looking at JJ.

JJ look around at all the smile faces. Staring at Hotch she asks,"Can I still do work while on this trip."

"Wow, you really are a workaholic." Selena mumbles.

Hotch thinks for a minute,"Shouldn't you be resting and relaxing."

"Yeah, but just one a day," JJ flashes her baby blues at him.

"Fine, but the rest of you who don't have to work if you don't wants to." Hotch said thinking he may pick up a file or two.

"Okay since both Mom and Dad finished their talk, when do we leave?" question Garcia. Both "mom and dad" playfully glare at Garcia.

"As soon as these two get out and are clear for flying," Rossi says.

"I happy to announces that they cleared for flying but have to take their meds first," Selena announces.

"Okay, if all goes well we be off the ground tomorrow morning. Let the girls go home and pack or get their caretaker to pack for them," Rossi says grinning at Selena. Selena winks back.

As everyone begins shuffle out for packing, Rossi extends a hand out to Selena. "I would like it very much if you join."

Blushes lightly she mumbles out," I don't won't to intruded."

Kissing her hand, Rossi said, "You wouldn't be intruding, you are Emily's friend and you are also their caretakers." Glancing between the two other women in the room, he groans silently. This is going be a good teasing session line up for him.

"Grazie, I go see if I can get time off. You said two weeks, Sì." Rossi nods.

Selena says to the other two women in the room but doesn't turn her head, still looking at Rossi, "Amici, I be right back and then I take your guys to your houses, after that you guys are going to mine."

She met with several protest, finally turning her eyes away from Rossi, she whistle loudly enough that they both glare at her.

"Enough, Emily you are coming with me and JJ since you didn't pick someone be your caretaker, then you are also coming with me," Glancing between them, they both nod.

JJ staged whisper to Emily, "Your friend is scary."

Whisper backed "You have no idea."

Selena just rolls her eyes, turning to Rossi, "Torno subito" With that she left the room.

"She said-" Emily got cut off by a hand. "I know what she said. Now when I come back I going to have lunch and you both are going to eat while you, Emily, are going to tell me about your friend." Grinning sly and walking out the room, leaving behind a shocked Emily.

"They would be cute together," muse JJ.

Emily just shakes out her shock and glares at JJ.

"You going to pay for that." Getting to her feet she grin evilly at JJ.

**Thank you to all the followers on this story. Thanks also for the reviews and I made take you up on that Shezafriend. ;) I try to update soon.**

**Review is like a big pile of cookies mix with ice cream. Hmmm now I hungry. :)**

**Bookie out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, Internet been up and down for a couple of days.**

Emily jumps onto JJ's bed and began to tickle her. Squirming, JJ tried to get away. Emily didn't fully get onto the bed, so she falls down on the floor bringing JJ with her. Slightly wincing as both their injuries hurt, JJ laugh. Emily brings her hands on JJ's hips to keep her in place. On top of Emily, JJ looks into Emily eyes.

Emily looks up in JJ's eyes and froze. Breathing out, JJ feels air on her neck and her eyes darkened. JJ glance down at the perfect lips.

Emily feels nervous when JJ's eyes gets dark. Heart rushing, _I began to panic, and yet, in all this panic I could not take my eyes from hers..._Our lips meant and the world around us fades. Emily open her eyes and see JJ face, her eyes close, a look of pleasure on her face.

JJ immediately falls into the kiss. JJ deepen the kiss, she trails her hands down a path, while the other one travel up to Emily face. Cupping Emily jaw, she breaks off the kiss and brings her eyes to meet Emily.

"We need to talk about this," JJ said while making pattern on Emily thigh.

Unable to control herself Emily says, "Yeah we do, but first" Bringing JJ back down,she nibbles on her lower lip while her hand goes the seam of JJ's shirt. Slipping under JJ shirt, she touch the smooth skin. JJ moan at the touch and the room heats up even more.

JJ knows if she doesn't stop now, they will end up hurting each other, so with all her strength she pushes off the floor. Getting to her feet, she goes into the bathroom.

Emily, shock by JJ actions, rise to her feet in gets in her bed. Straining her ears for any sound coming the bathroom, she consider knocking, then quickly dismiss the idea. Getting a book that Morgan brought her she attempt to reads.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, JJ slowly opening the hospital's bathroom door. Emily has moved from the floor and settle on her bed with an open book reading.

"We have to talk," JJ said with a determined look on her face.

"Reading." Emily grunt turning the page.

Taking Emily book from her she replied, "Didn't know you read upside down"

Blushing that she been caught Emily says, "Well, it's a new thing. All the younger people are doing it."

Amused by Emily's diversion antics she said, "And since when did you care about the younger people doings."

"Since friday," Emily smile with a twinkle in her eye.

Rolling her eyes at the older women, she takes the book and turns it upside down trying to read it. "This is giving me a headache." Giving the book back, she sits on her bed.

Silent greets them both.

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

David Rossi was in a good mood. Some of you might said, he practically giddy with happiness. He married three times and some of you might wondered why he would want to married again one day. He just haven't found the right one yet but when Emily's friend walk into his view he was floored. He wanted her and Rossi always gets what he wanted.

That why he was making calls to woo a nurse while getting food. Taking the bag of food from his personal cook.

"Have a beautiful day Agent Rossi," the cook smiles and goes back to work.

"Thanks, I plan to do just that." Smirking he gets in his car and drives to the hospital.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner was a serious man. As the team leader, he has to have a cool head. He had to make choices that his colleague don't like. He was like the ice princess when it comes to criminals. He can intimated people twice his size just by staring them down. He was an attorney for a DA office so he knew his way around the law. He knows that sometime his job keeps him away from his family but he unable to quit because he loves putting way the bad guys. He can keep a straight face when his team is cracking jokes but when he heard that Special Agents Prentiss and Jareau were kidnapped he couldn't hold that straight face. Getting them back, he show his emotions. Now he tends to relax around them a little more. To say he was excited for this vacation would be an understatement.

He got home after leaving the hospital with Jack. As soon as he open the door, he told his son's to go to his room and pack. Walking in his bedroom he sees his wife. Coming behind his wife, he surprise her by putting an arm around her waist.

Jumping around in his arms, she relaxed when she saw who it was and smile.

"Are Emily and JJ okay?" Concern for her husband teammates, knowing that he cares about enough to call them family.

"They're fine, but what about we help Jack pack and put him to sleep. After that we pack and take a nice stroll down memory lane in the bedroom," wiggling his eyebrows, he picks up her and lay her onto to bed.

"That a wonderful idea Mr. Hotchner," Hailey respond licking her lips.

The conversation ends with a gentle kiss.

* * *

Morgan already pack and was sitting on his couch drinking a beer watching TV. He couldn't wait for the vacation. He will be with his surrogate family and his baby girl in a safe environment. Lots of his thoughts usually went to the colorfully blonde. This vacation he finally going to man up and ask her to a date. While an advertisement went on, he got to his feet and went to get another beer when his phone ring.

"Morgan," he says in the phone.

"I panicking Derek," his baby girl voice coming through the phone.

Grabbing his gun and badge he heads toward the door."What happening Garcia?"

"I don't know what to pack," Garcia says.

Dropping his head to the floor he shakes his head in amusement. "You got me worried baby girl,"

"I sorry Morgan but I freaking out here. What did you pack?"

"Summer clothes and items," Morgan says.

"And what is summer clothes?" Garcia said.

"Baby girl, I be there in 10 minutes to help you." Hanging before she can answer, he got his car keys and left. His last thought was _"maybe I don't have to wait till Miami."_

**Wonder if Morgan will ask Garcia? Back with the girls next Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**More JEmily time! **

Emily sits on the bed thinking of ways to bring up what happened. Looking at JJ, she see that JJ on her phone with a very determined look on her face.

"What you looking at," Emily asks curious.

"Playing a game," JJ says going back to her game.

"What game?" Emily moves to get closer.

"Snakes" JJ says while pressing more buttons.

"Snakes?" Emily questions.

"A game that requires you to make your snake getting longer but not touching it or hitting the wall, also it speeds up after some levels and...oh I ate my body." Turning the phone off she relax in the bed.

Emily glances down at the phone. "Here, play it, you be addicted." Hands the phone over to Emily.

Emily starts up the game but after the sixth time dying she says, "I rather play scramble with cheeto-breath."

Grinning JJ takes her phone and open the app for it. A minute later, Emily phones beeps. Furrowed her eyebrows she unlocks it and see a request for scramble.

Looking up she sees JJ grinning with a twinkle in her start playing the game trying to best each other

15 minutes later, with just a couple of letters left, a nurse walks in with some lunch.

"Here Agents, eats this up before you go," Checking Emily's bandage she said, "Try kiss Agent Prentiss," Walks out the door.

JJ froze while Emily looks down on her screen, typing the word in it pulls up a screen of YOU WIN.

"Cheater," JJ said unfreezing glaring at her phone. JJ was a soccer kid and did not like losing.

"Sore loser," Emily said amuse by the expression that pass the younger women face.

Putting the phone down, she glared at Emily. Emily just lift up her an eyebrow.

Mumbling something like "_shaving that damn eyebrow off _and _sore loser and she only won because she cheated" _was heard from the blond-haired agent. Emily raised both eyebrows at entertainment.

Remembering the word that got the win, she contemplate on if she should bring it up. Finally deciding what she should do.

"JJ we need to talk"

"Bella spiaggia privata, con una vasca idromassaggio in ogni vasca. cara si sarebbe solo innamorare lì." Rossi open the door leading Selena behind him.

"Che suoni meravigliosi David" Selena says holding some prescription in her hand,

"Caras you really to go," Selena says finally looking at the two women.

Emily just replied by falling on the bed with a thump.

"OW"

**Sorry couldn't resist, they have been gone for a while. I try to update by Friday night. Happy Independence day everybody.**

**Review**


	10. Chapter 10

In the car ride to Selena's home, the radio is playing soft country music. Emily in the passenger's seat while JJ is in the back, both grumpy for different reasons. Emily's irritation is because she finally was going to talk to JJ about their relationship. JJ was sulking because Emily beat her in Scramble.

Parking the car in the garage, Selena help them out of the car and into the house. Showing them the guest room and the guest bathroom, she left them to get fresh up.

"Dinner in an hour," closing the door, she left them in silence.

Getting some PJs out, Emily motion her head toward the bathroom in a _"Do you want to go first?"_

Nodding, JJ gets her own PJs out and goes in the bathroom.

Hearing the shower turn on, Emily grabs her laptop and check her E-mails.

_Dear Emily,_

_I heard about the kidnapping from my sources. I try calling you but it seem that you wouldn't pick up the phone so I hopes this E-mail gets to you. I couldn't leave the Russia Ambassador at moments notice. I will come visit you as soon as I am in the DC area._

_Your Mother,_

_Ambassador Prentiss_

Knowing that the Ambassador jobs more important than checking on if your daughter is alive, brought Emily to tears.

* * *

JJ has both her hands press against the tile while letting the hot water run down her back. Taking the shampoo in her hand while the other is still on the tile she wash her hair. Soaking it in, she rinse it out. Putting her hand down on her ribs, she sign at the bruises. Remember how he grab her, she grab the soap in throws it against the wall in anger. Taking a rag she furiously rubs it against her skin until it is raw and still continues.

Stopping when she feels clean enough, turns off the water and gets dress. Taking the toothbrush, she brushes. Staring at herself in the mirror, she leaves the room with her eyes cast downwards.

"Your turn," JJ says laying on her bed, she faces the wall.

* * *

Dinner that night consists on chicken and rice. Selena is sitting at the head table with JJ and Emily on each of her sides.

"So Selena how do you know Emily?" JJ ask putting some food in her mouth.

Emily chuckle, "It a long story," putting her fork down.

"Selena lets out a laugh,"It's a long interesting story."

"Well, do tell," JJ replied curious how they two meet.

The two old friends exchange a grin.


	11. Chapter 11

_Emily sits down in her Italian language class in the very back where the bad kids sit. The teacher tells all the students to sit in their sits and get out pencil and paper. Giving out instructions, the teacher starts writing a bunch of words on the board in english. Telling them to paired up and translate the words into italian she sits in her desk and grades papers._

_The entire classes start paring up but had a uneven number. Emily didn't get paired up. Looking at her best friends, they shrugged._

_"Princess, if any one of us can do this alone its you," says Chad, her male best friend._

_Emily nods and gets to work._

_15 minutes in the class the door opens and in walks a girl with black hair and beautiful greens eyes._

_"Miss. Holf, this is a new students and will be in your class. Her name is Selena Poxxi," the secretary of the school said._

_"Thank you for bringing her, you made take your leave," Miss. Huio says._

_Secretary left and Selena look around the class. The all had their papers out in seem were working._

_"Miss. Poxxi, you may pair up with Miss. Prentiss and she will tell you the instruction," Huio pointed out Emily and goes back to her desk._

_Selena terrified walks all the way to the back of the class where a lone girl is working all by herself. "Hello, the teacher said I could work with you."_

_Emily looks to her side at Chad. He shrugged in response._

_"Okay, but just know that I don't like people who makes me do all the work," Emily looks the new girl up and down to engage a response._

_"I can pull my weight," Selena smiles._

3 months later

_"So we have this spring dances thing," Emily said._

_Her and Selena was on the way to Selena's dorm both chucking about the latest idiotic thing Brad did._

_Selena puts a hands on Emily arms, "Yeah I heard something about that."_

_"I was wondering if you got ask yet by anyone," Emily grabs Selena hand and laces their fingers together._

_"Not yet, just waiting for the right person to asks me," Selena said._

_"Well, am I the rights person," Emily bites her lips, nervous._

_Selena looks into Emily's brown eyes,"Cara, I flattered but I am not gay,"_

_Emily stops biting her lips, "Okay"_

_Selena lets out a breath,"Emily, whoever you take will be the an awesome person but it can't be me."_

_"Let me guess, I too awesome to take you." Emily says bravely._

* * *

"I still not getting the interesting parts," JJ interrupted.

"Patience JJ," Emily says.

* * *

_Emily hurt about the rejects takes Selena biology partner to the dance. Selena who only works with the girl because the teacher assign them together hates her. Kristine Hart thinks she know everything and what some people will call "the mean girl." She thinks she can get anything or anybody she wants just by flashing her baby blues eyes. Emily brought her the dress she was wearing as a gift._

_"Sugar, could you go get me a punch?"Kristine says in an annoying voice._

_"Sure, sweetie," Emily says and goes fetch it._

* * *

"You went out with someone like that," JJ says laughing.

Emily hit her forehead on the table.

Chuckling Selena says, "Cara don't do that you hurt your head."

Emily speaks up from the her spot,"Maybe telling you isn't a good idea."

"No, you need to finish the story you started and I curious," JJ says grinning.

"Actually you asks," Emily shooting JJ grin.

"So?"

"Anyways so the dance ended and Chad arrange a party afterwards..."

* * *

_Chad's house was jamming with music and students were dancing to the beat. Some were playing football while others were swimming in the pool. The bar was open and lot of the students from the colleges are drinking. Chad is going around collecting cars keys while thinking of the next prank he could do. Selena is talking to her friends from the medical class. Emily is on the dance floor with Kristine._

_"You want to go somewhere?" Kristine shouting over the music._

_"Sure," Emily leads the way._

_They got to the bedroom and Kristine pins Emily against the wall and starts kissing her._

"Wait, did you guys have sex?"

"Stop interrupting JJ,"

_So there they were making out one of the bedrooms when Emily stops._

_"Wait, this isn't fair to you," Emily says._

_"Why?" Kristine says trying to get back to the kissing._

_"Because I am using you to get someone jealous," Emily holding Kristine by the arms._

_"And so?" Kristine says breaking out of Emily's arms and goes back to kissing Emily's neck._

_"Kristine stop, I am not like this. I don't get together just to make someone jealous." Emily says breaking it off once more._

_"It's that Selena girl ain't it. All I want is a nice laid and a pretty dress but of course the new girl gets in the way." Kristine says in anger. _

_"So you just using me for my money," Emily replies back._

_"Sugar, you didn't think this would go anywhere, did you."_

_Emily just stays silence and leaves the room. Kristine follows her outside and grabs her arm._

_"Emily wait," tensing, Emily takes the arms and pushes it off._

_"No, Kristine leave me alone."_

_Selena went outside to get a break, sees the two arguing. Listening them, she jumps in when Kristine grabs Emily arm again. Knowing that Emily has a tendency to defends herself violently she said, "Kristine leave now."_

_Releasing Emily's arm, she turns to Selena and smacks her across the face. Going for it again she is surprise when Selena grabs her arms and twisting it to the point of breaking. "Leave now before you get hurt."_

_When she nods, Selena releases her and Kristine take off running. Turning to Emily, she puts her hand on her shoulder. Emily reacts this time, doing a 180 she put one hand on Selena waist and the other on her shoulder and push her backwards. Falling to the ground, Selena takes her foot and trips Emily when she goes down. Emily landing on Selena stops when she recognize who she is._

_"Selena, oh god I am sorry, I thought it was that bitch," Emily says rolling off Selena._

_"It's okay amico, you have to show me that move one day." Selena says with a breath._

_Chuckling,"Alright." They both get off the floor._

_They fall back down when a small BOOM! goes off._

_Chad runs outside and see the two girls, "Hey guys, Kristine came crying in and yelling at everyone, so I thought it would be funny if I threw a firework next to her. It went off next to her and now she all black with ash." He falls to the ground laughing._

_Selena and Emily joins him on the ground laughing._

"Did she get hurt?" JJ says wondering if Chad got in any trouble.

"No, she didn't get one scratch on her head, but the look on her face when she saw Selena and Chad is hilarious." Emily says chuckling.

Selena takes both their plates and puts them in the dishwasher. "Yeah, after that me and Emily became inseparable until she went to the FBI academy and I went to nurse school. We taught each other to fight when we was in college."

"What happened to Chad?" JJ ask.

"He started a pranks store and got married. I haven't spoken to him in a while," Emily replies.

"I spoke to him just yesterday to tell him about you Emily. He informed that he got a little one on the way and I quote, "Tell princess that she needs to get better if she going to be the godmother." Selena says while changing Emily's bandages.

Emily tears up a little. "I will call him later"

"Do it in the morning after you have you breakfast," Selena moves to JJ to check her ribs and shoulder. "Now take your pills and moves to the guest room."

They both obey without pause because they're injures are starting to ache. Walking to their beds they lay down. Selena comes in and turns off the lights.

"Buonanotte Emily e JJ"

"Buonanotte Selena" Emily says.

"Whatever you guys are saying," JJ says falling asleep because of the medication.

Emily rolls her eyes and shrugs her shoulder at Selena.

Selena smiles and closes the door. Emily looks over at the snoozing blond and memorize the beautiful face.

_"Sleep Emily, you talk to her tomorrow."_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:This is just a warm-up chapter, but you have more updates later tonight. Sorry for the delay, bad rain showers and wind knock the power out and since then I have been cleaning up the yard. Anyways, enough with my lame apology, on with the story...**

That morning consists of bed hair and shouting from Selena to finish packing. Morgan and Garcia came over to be the wheels. At 9:00, the team, Selena, Hailey and Jack was airborne in Rossi's private jet. Hotch and Hailey are sitting on the couch reading to Jack. Morgan and Garcia were whispering away in the corner seats. Everybody was curious of what they are talking about when Morgan lets out a laugh and Garcia starts giggling. Reid was reading about Miami and its history. Rossi and Selena are discussing Italy. JJ and Emily were in the back room where the bed is.

* * *

"Rest and we will wake you when we land." Selena has said with a tone that meant no arguments. Both girls didn't have time to say hello to each other before they been urge onto to the plane's bed.

Selena and Garcia has team up to make sure JJ and Emily rest and relax. Garcia is JJ's caretaker while Selena is Emily's caretaker. Each force them to eat a bowl of soup.

"We not sick," Emily says when she saw the soup. Selena just shush her.

JJ was being fuss over by Garcia until she put a stop to it.

"GARCIA, I am a capable enough to fix my blanket. Go talk to Morgan." JJ glare to make her point.

"Okay, but make sure to eat your soup" Garcia smile and left.

JJ rolls her eyes and look at Emily and Selena interaction.

"Emily, you need to eat and this is my family's recipe soup. Its will make you heal faster." Selena says hands on her hips.

Emily just glare while eating the soup.

Grazie, persona testarda," Selena says walking out of the room.

Emily glares at the door.

**I know short but as I said it was a warm-up.**

**Review please**

**Translation:"Thank you stubborn person"**


	13. Chapter 13

**As promise, next update will hopefully be Saturday and thanks to all the followers on this story and reviews.**

Arriving at the beach house the group stood, amazed at how big it is. From the driveway, you could see the humidity is getting to them so they all head inside. Everyone but Rossi stop and stare at the hot tub in the middle of the room. Flicking a switch, Rossi tells everybody "Welcome to de vos Rossi."

Music in the background starts playing and the lights on the bar blinks on.

"Hey, guys check this out," Morgan said in the other room. Morgan was already on the couch flipping the plasma on to sports.

"You such a guy Morgan, first thing you do is turn on sports and watch it," Emily says.

"GO! Redskins," JJ move over to the couch and watches.

Emily just looks at the remaining people, her shoulder silently shaking with mirth.

* * *

After unpacking all her stuff, Emily makes her way to the shower. She grasp the handle and turn. Upon opening it, she runs into JJ only in a towel.

Tripping, the both fell to the ground and their injuries protest against this movement. Putting her on either sides of JJ's head she speaks up, "JJ, I am so sorry."

"Em, its okay," JJ said letting out a small giggle. She brings her hands to Emily hips and start squirm under the brunette. What she didn't know what her movements where doing to Emily.

"Jennifer," Bringing her eyes to meet the baby blues. Emily's lips descend on JJ's. Emily pushed her tongue into JJ's mouth and JJ let out a moan. JJ felt the floor against her back. The feel of Emily's body against hers was making her dizzy. Emily knew JJ was being starved of oxygen so pulled away slowly, biting JJ's lower lip before moving on to sucking on the younger agent's pulse point. JJ let out a load moan, digging her nails into Emily's back. Emily slipped her thigh between JJ's leg and let out a growl when JJ's nails dug in deeper. Feeling JJ's hand start to wander, Emily takes the hand and puts it above JJ's head.

"JJ, Emily, time for lunch,"Garcia voice echos throughout the house.

They broke apart, still holding hands, breathing deeply.

"Jay, Em, are you guys okay," Garcia calls out again.

Clearing her throat Emily replies, "Hang on woman,I am taking a shower."

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, you get you get your butt down here and eat," Selena voices joins in.

"Fine, down in a second," Emily yells back.

"JJ, you too!"

The both womans smile at each other, hands still clasps together.

"JJ,EMILY"

Rolling their eyes they head down to the kitchen.

* * *

Two sandwiches later, the guys heads out to find some ATVs that they rent for the afternoon in the Everglades. Emily gives her credit card to Morgan and tells him that since she brought up the idea, let her cover the cost. Everybody protest until Rossi said he will chip in if he can get out of it and go fishing. Everybody laughs knowing that the old man whether be fishing then doing anything else. Selena agrees and asks politely if she can join, telling him that she can fish probably better than him. Rossi, never one to back down from a challenge tells her he won't be going easy. With a sneaky tone, she said, "We see," and Selena laugh when she see the sly look on Emily face. Emily mouths _"crush him"_ and winks. Everybody in the room exchanges looks.

Hotch and Morgan goes out looking for the ATV. Rossi and Selena going to the store for fishing supplies. Reid going to the library he found, looking up anything about ATVing and Garcia going to her computers to play a virtual game. Haley and Jack said they going to the beach to swim, it left JJ and Emily alone.

Emily says she going go take a shower and JJ nods dropping to the couch, taking the remote and turns on the latest football game.

Looking at JJ in her comfort clothes brought heat to Emily's body and her last thought before walking out of the room is _"Its going be a cold shower."_

**I need to take a cold shower too. ;) Things are _Heating up_ a little. 'Laughs' I make my own fun. Anyways please review and tell me if you got any good summer things these two could do together and keep it PG rated please. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

JJ look at the bathroom door, listening when the shower turns off and Emily gets out of the shower. Turn the TV on mute, she goes into the kitchen and pours herself a drink. Bringing it to her lips, she jumps when a hand reaches out and take the glass from her.

"Should you really be drinking that?" Emily says putting the drink in the fridge.

"No," JJ pouts. Turning to the TV on, she flop back on the couch.

Emily study the younger woman and became concern with how pale she is. Emily goes to the kitchen and starts to pull out ingredients.

JJ looks up when she hear the cabinet opens. Emily pulls out a bowl and take a wooden spoon from the drawer.

"What are you doing?" Hopping off the couch, she sits on the stool and watches Emily pour flour in the bowl.

"Making cookies," Emily says getting the milk and eggs out.

"Why?" JJ ask.

"Because I have a sweet-tooth." Emily start mixing up all the ingredients. With her shoulder, she can't mix it up as good as she wants too.

"Need help?" Getting up from the stool, she goes behind Emily and places her hand on Emily's mixing hand and help her. Emily gives her a silly grin.

"Why not?" Emily and JJ works together to get the batter mixed up.

* * *

After putting the timer on in her pocket for the cookies to bake, Emily grabs JJ hand and lead her to the beach outside. With the waves crashing against the shore and the sun just setting over the horizon, it a beautiful scenery.

"Beautiful, Isn't it?" JJ asks.

"Yeah, here I brought a blanket to lay down on." Spreading it out, JJ and Emily lay down together.

"No pillow?" JJ says.

Emily shrugs,"I didn't really think this through, did I?" Emily flashes JJ a grin and pats her good shoulder.

"Right, didn't plan this out, sneaky F.B.I agent," JJ gives a you-did-not-fool-me grin. She lays her head on Emily's good shoulder for a makeshift pillow

They both stay in peaceful silence until Emily speaks up.

"Jen, what are we?" Emily asks.

"Human,"

"Smartass, I didn't mean like that." Emily had rolls her eyes when JJ make the smart comment but now her face is serious.

"I am Jennifer Jareua, media spokeswoman for the BAU, you are Emily Prentiss, pro..."

"Jennifer"

JJ, noticing Emily's serious faces, hikes up on her arm to look at Emily. "Well lets see, we kiss and told our friends that we like each other. The question is, What do you want it to be?"

_"Of course answer a question with a question sneaky Jareau,"_ Emily thought. "I want us to go on dates and have adorable moments that our friends will see and will think in their head,"Awwwwww." I want to be able to kiss you when I feel like it. I want, in three months to be able to trust each other completely and move in together. I want to be able to see you when you feeling sick and help you when the bad days comes. I want to be your girlfriend but especially I want you always."

When Emily was speaking, JJ starts to tear up and when Emily finishes she kisses Emily passionately and without control. This going on several longs moments until JJ breaks the kiss.

"Emily Prentiss, I would love to be your girlfriend." JJ tell her tears mixing up with her smiles.

They both end up in each other arms, exchanging a few kisses when they finally falls asleep in each others arms.

That was until the timer goes off.

**Man, I watch a lot of sappy movies to get Emily's speech perfect, but I hope you like it. Next chapter, the team, Hailey and Jack goes out in Atvs while Selena and Rossi fish. BTW, while writing this I had the sweet-tooth :) and got me some cookies too.**

**Review**


	15. Chapter 15

After finishing off the cookies, JJ and Emily went to the couch to cuddle. Exchanging secrets to get to know each other, they were both giggling when the everybody get back.

Morgan gives the credit card back to her and winks.

"So what have you girls been doing," Morgan tease.

"Made so cookies, went down to the beach and spent the rest of the day on this couch," Emily smirk.

Morgan gets a teasing look on and asks ," And what did you do on the beach,"

Emily just grins.

* * *

In the morning everybody was dress up in their old faded cloths that they didn't mind getting a little dirty in. Emily, Hotch, and Morgan were all wearing a black tank top with a zip-up jacket for when it get cold and old army jeans. JJ, Selena, and Garcia were all wearing blue jeans with different color shirt. Garcia was wearing a rainbow shirt while Selena worn dark brown that matches her boots. JJ was wearing a blue t-shirt that had the words "You gotta love me" printed in big letters and Emily couldn't help but chuckle every time she sees it. To cover that up, JJ has a black hoodie that she was holding when she got cold. Rossi has his fishing overalls on and with a smile at Selena gone with his dark brown boots too.

"Everybody ready to head out." Hotch say while putting a jacket on Jack.

Everybody nod once then all went to their rides. Selena and Rossi are going to ride together to the lake while Jack, Hailey, Reid, and Hotch will take one car while JJ, Garcia, Emily, and Morgan will take the one with the ATVs. In total the got five ATV, so some will have to pair up.

After saying farewell to Rossi and Selena they thought getting food first will be the smart thing to do. Stopping at McDonald's, they all exchanges funny stories about arrests before they came to the BAU. Morgan was telling them a story on how he had to arrest this guys who hated to have anything on, "Said he like the breeze that the wind produces." Everybody burst out laughing and the other customer gives them weird looks.

Reid started to sprout out facts about the ATVs he learn. He also asks if they can drop him off the closet library because it sounded fun at first but after reading about the injuries and death rates that they can get, he chicken out. With that he got a lot of teasing but he says he rather be tease the paralyzed from neck down. That statement was met with silent but then Morgan say in a rather loud voice, "I take my chances." That got them back to the playful mood and agree to drop off Reid.

After finishes off their meals they all head to their respectful cars. Hotch told Morgan just to go ahead of him while he drop off Reid and get snacks for when they get hungry. With that Morgan heads toward the trails while Hotch heads for the library.

* * *

They all decides that Jack and Hailey can ride together with Hotch always behind them. Morgan and Garcia, very flirtatious, said they will ride together. (Secretly, I think Morgan wants Garcia close.) Emily and JJ will have the other two to ride. Emily suggests something in JJ's ear that made JJ shiver and winks when Morgan saw them.


	16. Chapter 16

Going down a hill, Emily and Morgan are both smiling crazy of the thrill of it while Garcia has a green tint on her face.

"DEREK MORGAN, YOU BETTER SLOW DOWN RIGHT NOW," Morgan laugh and starts to slow while Emily races on with JJ right behind her.

JJ, muds stains her clothes, is having the time of her life. Chasing the brunette, the trails starts to get bumper as they go by and it gets harder to control the ATV. JJ grips the handles hard when the ATV flips over causing JJ to get fling off into the swamps.

"JJ," everybody shouted when they saw her go under. Emily turns around when she heard the shouts. Emily cut off the engine and looks into the murky water. JJ emerge from the water and a frog jumps off her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Emily says, her hands hover over JJ body looking for any injuries. JJ's hair is soak with mud and leaves.

"Fine," JJ says while glaring at the ATV like it was its fault for flinging her off. Emily chuckle lightly causing the other to start laughing. JJ glares at them.

"Well, my Sunshine and I are going to start heading to the back to the cars, have fun," Garcia says, putting a blanket around the grumpy JJ.

"You gonna to walk?" Emily question.

"We didn't go far until Blondie wanna to take a swim." Garcia smiles as JJ glares at her.

Emily smile at the cute grumpy JJ and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you feel like walking or do you want me to drive you."

"We walk, you guys have fun," Garcia goes to Morgan to tell they walking. Morgan argues that they can take the back, but being stubborn Garcia tells him the can walk. Emily puts a hand on JJ hips and pull her close, other hand touching her face.

"Are you okay to walk?" Emily says concern.

"I'm okay with walking, I promise," JJ says.

Emily search JJ's face for any deception and found none.

"Okay, be careful and take this," Emily gave JJ a hunters knife. Its was a Swiss Army knife with a black leather case.

"What do you plan on killing," JJ says staring at the large knife.

"Its my lucky knife, it will keep you safe," Emily says with a shrugs.

"I'm not going ask why you have a lucky knife," JJ says shaking her head.

"JJ, we need to get going before its gets dark," Garcia said, eyeing the knife.

JJ looks at Garcia, "See you at the house, Emily."

JJ starts to walk over to where Garcia is when she is stopped by Emily.

"I don't get a kiss," Emily smile and peck JJ's lips.

JJ's pulls Emily back into the kiss, deepen it. The air crackles around them with heat and lust. Biting JJ's lips they were interrupted by wolf-whistles.

Breaking the kiss, Emily glares at the laughing Morgan. Hotch and Hailey was smiling at them and Jack was trying to catch a fly. Garcia is squealing loudly and rush over and grab JJ into a hug.

"She needs to breathe, Garcia," Emily says while Morgan highs-fives her.

**The story going to stop here because myself was getting bored with it. Thanks for the followers and the reviews and hopes to hear from you again for a next story. **

**Bookie**


End file.
